Héroe
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: En apariencia era una buena idea. Una preocupación menos, eso fue lo que pensaron, quizás así lo era, no tendrían que preocuparse por la asistencia pero nadie le dijo que los problemas que eso traería serían más de los que se solucionarían. Ellos deberían ser los héroes, el tiempo se acababa.
1. Chapter 1

**Héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** Los chicos del barrio pertenecen a Tom Warburton.

 **Capítulo 1: Conspiración**

* * *

Cuando se dirigió a la Casa del Árbol en lo que Nigel pensó era en una estrategia para detener la tiranía de los adultos. Pensó en llamar a los otros pero desistió al recordar que era domingo, conocía a sus amigos y sabía que ninguno se levantaría temprano un fin de semana o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llegó a la casa del árbol.

Cuatro, Dos, Cinco y Tres se encontraban en el centro de la sala con varias revistas, lo primero que pensó fue que los adultos planeaban algo grande y que él no estaba enterado. La seriedad con la que hablaban le hizo pensar lo peor aunque eso no era algo nuevo en él. Por unos momentos se sintió orgulloso de su sector. Nunca habían pensado que eran unos despreocupados o irresponsables pero varias veces había deseado que se tomaran con mayor seriedad las misiones, especialmente Tres, de Cinco no tenía muchas quejas, ella fue una buena líder y confiaría en ella su puesto si tuviera que dejarlos.

—No puedo creer que vallan a sacar la película de la jungla, espere décadas para verla— comentó Dos emocionado mientras agitaba una revista.

Nigel no dijo nada y nadie notó su presencia, estaban muy ocupados viendo los estrenos de ese año. Si dijera que no sentía curiosidad sobre las noticias de las caricaturas estaría mintiendo pero consideraba que su deber como miembro de los Chicos del Barrio estaba primero, Uno consideraba que de bajar la guardia los adultos no dudarían en debilitar sus defensas.

Wallabe le había dicho que estaba exagerando pero él no estaba seguro. Admitía que tenía algo de razón, no habían tenido muchos incidentes en los últimos días, solo Escuseitor que se había robado todos los rollos de papel higiénico de las escuelas pero vencerlo fue tan sencillo que no consideraba digno de tomar en cuenta.

—Hablas como si fueras un adulto —le regañó Cinco —. Admito que esa serie es muy vieja, quienes la vieron ya son unos ancianos pero dudo que sea tu caso.

—Veía Hey Arnold con mi papá así que los años que él esperó cuentan para mí.

—Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Cinco incrédula.

—Para mí, sí —agregó Dos orgulloso.

—Eso no importa —Cuatro le quitó la revista a Dos —. Este año saldrá una nueva serie y dos películas de Dragon Ball Z, no puedo esperar para ver a Goku pateando los traseros de malvados extraterrestres adultos.

—Lo importante es la continuación de Sakura Card Captor — agregó Kuki soñadora —. Espero que Shaoran regrese, él es tan lindo.

—Goku le patearía el trasero con las manos atadas —comentó Wallabee notablemente molesto.

—Estás celoso —le dijo Kuki a modo defensa —. Porque tú no puedes brindar tanto amor como él, o ser tan valiente, noble y hermoso.

—Parece una niñita. Goku es mucho mejor, incluso de adulto vale la pena porque nunca dejó de pensar como niño.

Kuki se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a repetir lo mucho que le gustaba Shaoran mientras que Wallabee trataba de convencerla de lo contrario. Nigel los interrumpió, consideró que había visto demasiado.

—La reunión de hoy de los Chicos del Barrio inicia.

—¿No podemos tener el día libre? —se quejó Cuatro —. Es domingo.

—Los adultos no toman vacaciones.

—No han hecho nada en las últimas semanas —agregó Tres igual de molesta que Cuatro. La discusión que habían tenido minutos antes quedó en el olvido.

—Eso es lo que quieren que creamos, están planeando algo, lo sé. Cuando salí de mi casa vi al cartero actuar de manera sospechosa, apuesto a que es un espía de los adultos tratando de buscar un punto débil en donde atacar.

—¡Yo creo que estás siendo paranoico! —gritó Kuki de pronto mientras movía sus dedos en forma de circulo.

—No confío en los adultos —comentó Uno de forma seria.

Todos los agentes del sector V callaron durante unos minutos hasta que el líder rompió el silencio continuando con la reunión. Si bien era cierto que no había sucedido nada extraño en los últimos días decidió que deberían aumentar la vigilancia.

Después de anunciar las medidas que tomarían la reunión no terminó. Organizaron una excursión a la dulcería y organizaron una maratón con los capítulos de la primer temporada de las Chicas Superpoderosas, una de las pocas series en las que Kuki y Wallabee coincidían.

Al terminar el maratón comenzaron a notar algunos sucesos extraños. Un grupo de adultos se encontraban hablando notablemente emocionados. No eran ancianos ni adolescentes, ninguno se parecía a los enemigos con los que solían enfrentarse pero hubo algo en lo que decían que los hizo sospechar.

Ellos hablaban de un regreso. Ninguno dudó que hablaban de su regreso a la lucha contra los niños por lo que decidieron espiar sus actividades. A veces resultaba difícil hacerlo pues aunque tenían muchas de las actitudes de un adolescente la sociedad los veía como adultos otorgándoles todos los privilegios de esa edad.

Usando unos bigotes postizos y periódicos los vigilaron en el parque, lugar en el que se habían reunido para hablar. Resultaba aburrido escucharlos hablar, algunos decían algo sobre sacar dinero y dejar morir con dignidad mientras que otros decían que no podían juzgar algo antes de verlo.

Con la llegada de la noche tuvieron que retirarse. Como agentes podían tomar peligrosas misiones y luchar contra la tiranía de los adultos, como niños tenían un horario que cumplir. Volvieron a reunirse el lunes después de clases en la casa del árbol, ese día salieron temprano, los profesores dijeron tener una reunión importante.

Lo primero que hizo Abigail fue conectarse a la computadora de los Chicos del Barrio, el fin de semana había descubierto algo que consideraba podría servirles en su lucha contra los adultos, especialmente contra los adolescentes.

—Lo llaman Kralabook, es como un diario pero cualquiera que tenga una computadora puede verlo.

—¿Por qué querríamos ver el estúpido diario de unas tontas? —se quejó Cuatro.

—Porque podremos descubrir cosas vergonzosas e infiltrarnos —agregó Cinco mientras acomodaba su gorra —. Cree dejó su cuenta abierta y pude ver lo que planean los Ninjadolescentes planean prohibir la entrada al cine para los niños.

—¡No podemos permitirlo! —se quejó Cuatro —. Hay muchas películas que no quiero perderme.

—Planean convencer a los adultos que los niños no les permitirán disfrutar de las películas y que solo causamos daños.

—Chicos del barrio, tenemos una misión —les dijo Uno mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a crear una cuenta falsa en el Kralabook. Por sugerencia de Abigail acordaron utilizar la imagen de un adolescente, de ese modo podrían acercarse más a Cree y los planes de los ninjadolescentes.

Kuki se encargó de conseguir las fotografías necesarias para hacer el perfil más creíble. Ella le pidió a su prima que le enviara unas fotografías del mejor amigo de su hermano, un estudiante de intercambio coreano que se hospedaba en su casa. Como la prima de Kuki vivía en Japón las posibilidades de que los descubrieran eran muy pocas.

—¿Están seguros de que lograran engañar a Cree? —preguntó Hoagie no tan seguro.

—¿A tu hermana le gustan los doramas? —le preguntó Kuki a Abigail.

—Sí —respondió Abigail con cierto fastidio —. No dejó ver a Abigail su programa favorito porque quería ver uno.

—En ese caso no dejará pasar la oportunidad de hablar con un coreano. Mi prima dice que todas las chicas quieren salir con uno, yo prefiero los simios arcoíris.

Nigel observó incrédulo cómo la solicitud de amistad que enviaron fue aceptada con gran rapidez. Abigail le dijo que no tenía nada de extraño pues su hermana mayor pasaba conectada gran parte del día. Ver el muro confirmó sus palabras. Había muchas publicaciones con poco tiempo de diferencia y acotaciones que parecían sacadas de un diario.

Decidieron ignorar las confesiones de adolescente y pasar a la publicación en la que hablaba de su siguiente misión. Tuvieron que buscar entre las publicaciones más antiguas para encontrar la que buscaban. Era una imagen, no parecía haber sido creada por un adolescente, las fechas que incluían hacía referencia a un grupo de adultos.

En esta le pedía a los padres que mantuvieran a sus hijos lejos del cine pues no los dejaría disfrutar de la película y ellos habían esperado muchos años para ver esas secuelas. No había un plan elaborado, la mayoría de los comentarios era apoyando la idea o quejándose de lo ruidosos que eran los niños.

Al día siguiente los agentes del sector V se reunieron frente al cine. Tuvieron que faltar a las primeras lecciones pero ambos consideraban que era algo que valía la pena. Esa temporada habría muchos estrenos y no querían perderse ninguno. Incluso Nigel quien era el que se tomaba con mayor seriedad las misiones de los Chicos del Barrio.

Permanecieron allí toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde pero ningún adolescente se hizo presente. Eso lejos de tranquilizarlos les hizo preocuparse. Si atacaban de frente podrían saber lo que les esperaba y contraatacar pero el que no hicieran nada les hacía pensar que planeaban algo mucho más grande.

—Debe ser un plan de los adultos —comentó Nigel de pronto —. La imagen fue hecha por un adulto, las fechas que aparecían en la imagen solo podían pertenecer a los adultos.

—Será mejor que mantengamos a Cree bajo vigilancia —agregó Abigail —. Los adultos no sospecharan que nosotros tenemos acceso al Kralabook.

Nigel llamó a Lizzie y le pidió que le pasara la tarea. Para ese día era imposible asistir a clases pero no por ello podía olvidarse de las tareas. Uno consideraba importante cumplir con las tareas pues de ese modo se evitaba el darle a los adultos excusas para castigarlo e impedirle cumplir con su deber como agente de los chicos del barrio.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Este fic estará inspirado en mi anterior fic "El llamado a la guerra". Planeaba hacer una continuación pero consideré que una re estructuración sería más apropiada. Esta historia contiene muchos de los elementos de la original pero con algunos cambios y estará más detallada.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Cambio en el plan escolar**

Kralabook resultó ser una herramienta muy útil, pudieron diferenciar las fiestas en las que solo planeaban divertirse de las fiestas que organizaban para fastidiarlos, después de unirse al grupo oficial de los Ninjadolescentes pudieron enterarse de sus planes antes de que ellos mismos se enteraran pero también se convirtió en una verdadera molestia. Muchos de los amigos de Cree, a los que solo incluyeron para tener más información, se la pasaban subiendo fotografías en el inodoro con frases de lo más cursis.

—Y yo que creí que nada podía ser peor que los Simios Arcoíris —se quejó Wallabee mientras revisaban el muro de una de las Ninjadolescente.

—Los Simios Arcoíris son hermosos, eso es tonto —se quejó Kuki.

No recordaban el nombre de esa adolescente solo que era una subordinada de Cree. La habían visto con la armadura puesta y trabajando en algunas ocasiones con 274. A nadie en el sector V le había gustado revisar su muro, solo era otra adolescente que compartía páginas de moda y subiendo fotografías en las que aparecía en ropa interior o en una pose sugerente acompañada de una frase reflexiva tratando de parecer intelectual aunque solo la hacían ver peor.

Cuando Hoagie descubrió la imagen que los había llevado al cine en repetidas ocasiones sin encontrar ningún resultado decidió rastrearla. No se demoró en encontrar la fuente original, no se trataba de una imagen muy popular por lo que había sido compartida pocas ocasiones. No sabrían decir si estaban molestos o decepcionados, pues bien aunque tuvieron sus sospechas no llegaron a pensar que ese fue el motivo.

—Los adultos son raros —comentó Abigail y es que para ella no tenía sentido el que hicieran una declaración tan fuerte como la que hicieron en esa imagen si realmente no estaban dispuestos a cumplirla, una broma como esa no le causaba gracia, ver los comentarios le confirmó que a muchos adultos también pensaban igual, no era algo que le agradara.

—Será mejor no bajar la vigilancia —sugirió Nigel —. Broma o no, debemos estar alerta.

—Cierto —lo apoyó Wallabee —. Se acercan muchos estrenos que no puedo perderme.

—Con tantos estrenos debemos estar alertas —comentó Nigel pensativo —, los adultos no dejaran pasar una oportunidad como esa para fastidiar a los niños. Los últimos días han estado muy tranquilos y todos sabemos lo que significa.

—¡Tiempo para jugar! —gritó Kuki notablemente emocionada, Wallabee, Hoagie y Abigail la apoyaron.

—No —comentó Nigel con seriedad —. Al contrario, si han estado tan inactivos es porque planean algo grande, debemos estar más alertas que nunca.

—Pero hoy es el estreno de la película de Dragon Ball Z —se quejó Cuatro —, dicen que un dios adulto malvado estará causando problemas en el universo.

—Iremos a probar el nuevo armamento —agregó Uno —. Llegó hace tres días y todavía no los hemos utilizado.

—Habla por ti —agregó Dos notablemente orgulloso —. Ayer probé el nuevo A.V.I.O.N y es increíble, tiene dispensadores de dulces y un sistema de navegación que permite rastrear lo qu e sea que se encuentre a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

—Nos será muy útil cuando nos enfrentemos a los de La Otra Cuadra.

Una hora después el sector V se encontraba en el cine haciendo fila para comprar la entrada para ver la película de Dragon Ball Z. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Nigel no estaba molesto, al contrario, aunque el entrenamiento fue interrumpido parte de él estaba emocionado de poder ver una nueva película de una de sus series favoritas.

Fue al día siguiente que hubo un problema, no muy grande, Excuseitor los atacó y no porque lograra infiltrarse a la Casa del Árbol o los hubiera atrapado bajo una coincidencia, al contrario, encontrarlo solo fue una casualidad y lo único que hizo fue lanzarles varios rollos de papel higiénico en los pasillos del supermercado. Aquella era una batalla por obtener una caja de cereal de los Simios Arcoíris.

Después de dejar caer todas las cebollas del estante, Abigail logró apoderarse de la azucarada botana por la que peleaban. Se dirigieron con velocidad a la caja, si bien ninguno temía que Excuseitor les robara el desayuno no querían arriesgarse a encontrarse con otro villano. Después de pagar vieron al Conde Tundácula intentar tomar lo que ellos habían comprado y fallado, pues llegó demasiado tarde.

Durante las lecciones fueron interrumpidos por el director de la escuela que los hicieron pasar al salón de Actos. Wallabee fue el primero en quejarse y comenzar a planear formas para escapar. No tanto porque sospechara que intentaran algo en su contra, le aburrían las reuniones pero nadie lo culpaba por eso, todos odiaban esas reuniones.

—No podemos faltar —les dijo Nigel —, si los adultos planean algo lo mejor es que estemos enterados.

Encontrar un lugar fue complicado ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en ese lugar. No fue necesario ir a otro salón por sillas, en las últimas filas había seis espacios libres, uno más de los que necesitaban. Kuki fue quien los apartó, ella corrió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban y los apartó.

—¿Creen que colocaran un columpio de los Simios Arcoíris? —preguntó Tres ilusionada.

—Lo dudo, tratándose de los adultos no puedo esperar nada bueno —comentó Uno pensativo, había formulado varias teorías, la que más lo convencía era el aumento en las tareas y un mayor control en la asistencia.

—Eso en verdad sería horrible—se quejó Cuatro.

Nigel ignoró las discusiones de los otros estudiantes. Mentalmente comenzó a idear diferentes planes para las diferentes posibilidades. Había descartado muchas de las ideas que había escuchado, de todas ellas las que más le preocupaban eran las que involucraban un mayor control en la asistencia, como agentes de los Chicos del Barrio eran varias las ocasiones en las que tuvieron que escaparse de las lecciones para cumplir una misión.

Todos continuaron hablando aun cuando el Tutor Terrible pasó al frente. Este tuvo que disparar varios libros para que se callaran y poder hablar como lo tenía planeado. Comenzó a hablar acerca de las malas calificaciones de los estudiantes y de cómo eran necesarias medidas drásticas para mejorar el promedio general de la escuela. Aquellas palabras pusieron en estado de alerta a los estudiantes que no se habían quedado dormidos. Mediante dispositivas comenzó a explicar el nuevo plan de estudios. Este consistía en un cambio en la evaluación, los exámenes tendrían un mayor valor y se asignaría un proyecto al inicio de clases por lo que las tareas tendrían un menor valor porcentual, asistencia y trabajo cotidiano no serían evaluados.

Nigel solía desconfiar de los adultos, muchas de las cosas que hacían las consideraba como un ataque contra los niños. Sus compañeros solían decirle que veía conspiraciones en donde no las había, que debería bajar la guardia un poco, no era algo en lo que solía pensar pero ese día cuando llegó a la escuela lo hizo, incluso llegó a pensar que, quizás, por primera vez, los adultos harían algo bueno por los niños.

Ninguno sabía quién o quiénes propusieron el nuevo plan de estudios pero a muchos le gustaba especialmente a los integrantes de los Chicos del Barrio, uno de los puntos los favorecía mucho pero nadie lo consideró sospechoso, ni siquiera Nigel. Ellos solo pensaron en la libertad que tendrían si la asistencia no era calificada, podrían asistir a sus misiones sin tener que preocuparse por justificar sus ausencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Fastidiando a los Ninjadolescentes**

* * *

Hasta ese momento Kralabook no había sido realmente útil. Encontraron mucha información con la que podrían avergonzarlos pero que de nada les servía si ellos la compartían públicamente, irónicamente ellos mismos se estaban avergonzando pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle las publicaciones tan carentes de sentido que hacían. Nigel nunca tuvo la mejor de las opiniones de los adolescentes y ciertamente esa red social no había ayudado mucho a mejorarla, por el contrario, verlos interactuar de manera más cercana le habían hecho confirmar lo tontos que podían llegar a ser.

—Tienen peor ortografía que Cuatro —se quejó Abigail al ver el último post de un adolescente cuyo nombre no quisieron saber.

—¡Es triste! —comentó Kuki afligida —. Solo quiere el amor de su ex novio.

—Entonces que lo escriba directamente en su muro, a nadie le interesa sus berrinches —se quejó Cuatro, después de revisar esa red por diez minutos lo único en lo que podía pensar es que deseaba olvidarse para siempre de la misma.

—Es porque no sabes de amor —agregó Kuki, la intensidad con la que hablaba era propia de quien daba un discurso motivacional.

Aquellas palabras lograron que el resto de los agentes se notaran incómodos. La mirada de incomodidad en el rostro de Wallabee era demasiado evidente pero no para Kuki quien era la más distraída del grupo, esta aumento en cuanto Nigel, Hoagie y Abigail se rieron sin ningún tipo de discreción.

—Y si continuamos con esto —se quejó Cuatro.

—Abigail piensa que es una buena idea.

El tema quedó olvidado y la búsqueda de información útil continuó. El ver varias imágenes graciosas e información sobre los próximos estrenos hicieron que aquella búsqueda fuera menos incómoda e incluso llevadera. Incluso llegaron a considerar desinstalar la aplicación pero hubo una publicación que los hizo desistir de la idea.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Wallabee sin poder disimular la emoción que sentía —. Una oportunidad para darle a esos adolescentes la lección que merecen.

—¡Vamos por disfraces!—agregó Kuki emocionada.

—Esto es una misión seria —comentó Nigel mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol —. Tendremos que parecer adolescentes para pasar desapercibidos. Si algo sale mal podríamos perder la ventaja que tenemos.

—Abigail puede encargarse de ello —agregó Abigail mientras se señalaba. Poco después desapareció.

Habían terminado de hacer un plan poco antes de que terminaran los comerciales. No era que tuvieran poco tiempo, si bien faltaba poco para el evento tenían tiempo para algo más. Aquello era solo un pequeño golpe para recordarles a los adolescentes que los Chicos del Barrio siempre estaban alerta y un contraataque por la vez que les habían impedido usar el parque.

Normalmente no atacaban si no eran provocados primero o tenían la sospecha de que planeaban algo diferente pero en esa ocasión era diferente, con el incidente del parque, aprovechándose de su estatura para hacerles creer a los adultos que no podrían usar las atracciones llegaron muy lejos, aquello fue la declaración de guerra. Además tenían la información y querían usarla, después de monitorear contenido basura consideraban que lo merecían.

Horas antes de la misión Kuki y Wallabee habían salido al supermercado para comprar algunos chiles, necesitaban adquirir lo más picante que pudiera conseguirse en el mercado, Hoagie se había encargado de contactar a la base lunar para conseguir la más picante de las chileras. Nigel y Abigail serían los encargados de colocar el picante en la comida de los adolescentes.

—También llevemos cereal de los Simios Arcoiris —comentó Tres feliz al ver su cereal favorito.

Cuatro lo tomó y lo depositó en el carrito de compras, había más cajas pero eso no evitaba que bajara la guardia, un adulto podría aparecer en cualquier momento y reclamar la dulce botana como suya, una vez había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla nuevamente. Tomaron varios dulces, llevar comida chatarra a la casa del árbol no era una misión ni siquiera una necesidad pues tenían suficientes golosinas para varios días incluso si se tomaba en cuenta el casi insaciable apetito de Abigail por lo dulce.

En la salida se encontraron con el dentista quien le ofreció a ambos una revisión a sus dientes pero ninguno aceptó. Kuki y Wallabee se alejaron riéndose de aquella oferta y comiendo unos caramelos de cereza que tiñeron sus dientes de rojo. Aparte de ese incidente no tuvieron ningún encuentro con algún adulto, los que vieron pasaron de largo, demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para prestar atención a un par de niños.

—Los adultos son tontos —comentó Cuatro mientras lanzaba la envoltura de un hoclate en el cesto de basura más cercano, cuando está cayó en su interior sus manos formaron un puño a modo de celebración —, en especial los de la Organización de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes, lo único que saben hacer es molestar.

—Son muy distraídos, nunca se dan cuenta de nada —agregó Tres mientras buscaba un turrón dentro de la bolsa de dulces pero lo único que encontró fue la mano de Cuatro quien la alejó como si el contacto quemara y así le pareció a Kuki pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No hablaron del tema, ambos, por diferentes razones, pretendieron que nada había pasado.

Horas antes de la fiesta los agentes del sector V tomaron el picante y se dirigieron al lugar indicado en el Kralabook, sabían que debían prisa pues debían agregar sus sorpresas en la comida y bebidas antes de que el evento diera inicio además de que debían hacerlo sin que nadie los viera o sospecharan de su intervención.

Cuando llegaron les resultó extraño ver la comida servida, los adolescentes no eran precisamente de los que hicieran las cosas con antelación incluso cuando habían organizado un evento como ese no esperaban ver más que comida chatarra. No era algo que les molestara, por el contrario hacía que todo fuera más sencillo para ellos.

De no ser por los discos de música que había en las bancas hubieran pensado que se trataba de una fiesta de adultos, una reunión al aire libre. También estaba la comida que habían servido, los adultos habrían llevado algo más elaborado que comida chatarra. Las cajas de pizza al lado de las hamburguesas también confirmaban la intervención de adolescentes.

Nigel fue el primero en colocar el picante en la comida. Sustituyó la salsa de tomate con salsa tabasco y colocó tabasco en las hamburguesas. Hoagie y Abigail los imitaron, en los aderezos colocaron picante en polvo. Kuki y Wallabee se encargaron de las bebidas, como solo había gaseosas bastó con agitarlas.

En cuanto todas las gaseosas hubieran sido agitadas y la comida condimentada con picante se retiraron. Aunque hubieran querido quedarse para ver el resultado de su broma Nigel les ordenó retirarse, eso sería arriesgarse demasiado además sabían que serían los mismos adolescentes quienes le darían la oportunidad de verlos en sus redes sociales y dejaron una cámara espía que les daría un mayor enfoque y acceso a las más vergonzosas situaciones.

En cuanto estuvieron varias cuadras lejos del lugar de la fiesta se permitieron reírse con libertad, en pocos minutos su plan perfecto iniciaría y ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Wallabee quien estaba orgulloso de la broma que le habían hecho a los adolescentes.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del árbol las risas desaparecieron y la diversión fue sustituida por un estado de alerta, no estaban solos, en la puerta principal se encontraban los de la Otra Cuadra, parecían esperarlos pero no tenían ninguna arma ni estaban sobre un robot como acostumbraban hacer, ni siquiera parecían dispuestos a atacarlos y eso lo hacía más extraño.

—¿Qué planean? —les preguntó Uno mientras los apuntaba con su G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos.

—Hablar con ustedes —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra al unísono.

Ninguno de ellos escuchó lo que tenían que decir, ingresaron a la casa ignorándolos y cuando insistieron en que se trataba de algo importante los expulsaron de su base y pretendieron que nada había sucedido. Esa no fue la única vez que los vieron pero cuando eso ocurrió no pudieron ignorarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El llamado a la guerra**

* * *

"El nuevo programa escolar es una trampa, si no hacen algo lo lamentaran de por vida".

Nigel tomó la carta y la leyó por quinta ocasión, buscaba algún indicio que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar a quien escribió esa carta pero no obtuvo ningún resultado diferente a las veces anteriores. Sospechaba de los de la Otra Cuadra pues ellos eran los únicos que habían demostrado desagrado por el proyecto escolar. Además estaba acompañado por una piedra, alguien más hubiera utilizado una técnica menos destructiva para hacerle llegar el mensaje o les habría pedido ayuda de manera más directa.

—Todo esto se parece a cuando escoltamos al Presidente vitalicio de Cuarto año —se quejó Hoagie —, los de La Otra Cuadra trataron de detenernos y tenían razón. Pero en esta ocasión es diferente, sin asistencia suena bien para mí.

—No tiene sentido que quieran oponerse a esto —comentó Abigail pensativa —, la asistencia sería una carga menos e incluso los de la Otra Cuadra pueden usar eso en nuestra contra.

Muchos de los niños se habían mostrado felices de que la asistencia no fuera obligatoria incluso alabaron a los responsables del mismo proyecto. Recordar el suceso con el Presidente vitalicio de Cuarto año les dio un motivo para sospechar de las intenciones de los de la Otra Cuadra. Eran enemigos, eso no lo dudaban pero no debían olvidar que ellos también eran niños y que nadie quería tener que lidiar con tanta presión.

En los últimos días habían tenido varios incidentes con los de la Otra Cuadra, la mayoría, por no decir todos, habían terminado en una pelea. No siempre eran ellos quienes iniciaban aquellos enfrentamientos pero si tenían algo en común, intentaron decirle algo. Aquello les parecía divertido y molesto, después de tantos enfrentamientos no tenían motivos para creer en él.

—No tiene sentido que los adultos hagan algo bueno por los niños —agregó Uno pensativo —, lo he pensado y esta carta me lo confirma, una vez nos engañaron, dos no. Es hora de que los Chicos del Barrio analicen ese proyecto y le den su aprobación.

—¿No podemos posponerlo? Iré al cine para poder ver a Goku pateando traseros adultos.

—Tendrá que esperar, en cuanto aprueben el proyecto no habrá marcha atrás.

—Es solo un anónimo —se quejó Cuatro mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los asientos —, y yo debo ver la película antes de los exámenes, si mis padres ven mis notas seré castigado. Con la asistencia tendré unos puntos y…

Wallabee no agregó nada, los demás tampoco lo hicieron. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la casa del árbol, ninguno de ellos había pensado en lo que implicaba el que la asistencia no tuviera un valor en la nota. Ninguno tenía una asistencia perfecta, muchas veces escapaban para cumplir sus misiones pero la mayoría de veces lo hacían de forma desapercibida por lo obtenían la mayoría de esos puntos.

—¡Voy por dulces! —gritó de pronto Kuki y nadie le reclamó por esa interrupción.

No retomaron el tema hasta que hubieran acabado con varios dulces y bebidas. Con el estómago lleno fue más sencillo llegar a una conclusión aunque no había mucho qué discutir, Cuatro sin ser consciente de ello había encontrado un punto clave.

—Lo haremos después de clases —ordenó Uno —. No nos quitaran nuestros puntos adicionales.

Cuatro no se quejó, si bien seguía considerando la película como lo que más quería hacer parte de él sabía que no podía posponer más ese momento. Perder esos puntos podría ser la diferencia entre aprobar y reprobar. Muchas veces consideraba que Uno era un paranoico pero la idea de hacer una tarea para recuperar puntos no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Esperaron hasta que las puertas se cerraran para empezar con la misión. No fue difícil llegar hasta la oficina del director. No fue difícil llegar hasta ese lugar pues tenían bastante experiencia en ese lugar, la mayoría de veces no precisamente por buenas razones. Obtener el expediente del proyecto no fue sencillo pues la seguridad que habían colocado en torno del mismo era bastante rigurosa.

—Nos estaban esperando —comentó Nigel mientras utilizaba la base en polvo de su madre para hacer visible los rayos que custodiaban los archivos.

Abigail fue la primera en cruzarlos y cuando lo hizo los desactivó utilizando el interruptor que estaba al lado del premio al "mejor director". Ninguno de los Chicos del Barrio creía que aquel premio fuera atentico, Hoagie estaba convencido de haber visto una etiqueta de premio en el mismo y a menudo hacía bromas al respecto, todas malas aunque a él no parecía haberlo importado.

—Son demasiado predecibles —se quejó Abigail en cuanto vio desaparecer las luces rojas.

En cuanto llegaron al armario de archivos comenzaron a revisar los cajones. Encontraron mucha información acerca de los estudiantes, perfiles con información muy detallada. Uno se encargó de tomar los de la Otra Cuadra y copiar la mayor parte de la información que estos contenían, confiaba que, en el futuro, les sería de utilidad.

Fue cuando llegaron al último cajón que encontraron problemas. Este tenía un candado especial que les impedía acceder a los datos. Aquello no los desmotivó, al contrario, Uno estaba convencido de que la razón por la que tenían especial cuidado con ese cajón era por lo que en su interior ocultaba y que, sin duda, era algo que no deseaban que conociera.

—Denme unos minutos y me encargaré de desactivar la trampa —comentó Dos feliz antes de conectar lo que parecía ser un Game boy en el candado.

Cuando este se abrió, Uno fue el primero en revisar los papeles que se encontraban en su interior. En pocos minutos comprobó que en su interior se encontraban los documentos que buscaba. No obstante se sintió levemente decepcionado, una parte de él esperaba encontrar varios archivos con los planes de los adultos. Nada le haría pensar que no ellos no planeaban algo a pesar de que, aparte de la propuesta para el plan escolar, solo encontró chocolates y revistas que no deseaba ni ver.

—¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó Cuatro cuando vio a Uno extender el folleto que habían ido a buscar.

Cinco lo calló al instante y con su mirada le indicó que no debía hacer ningún ruido. Wallabee se cruzó de brazos y aunque murmuró varias palabras que resultaron incomprensibles para sus compañeros, no dijo nada más. Tres era la única que parecía indiferente, había tomado algunos de los chocolates del cajón y se los estaba comiendo.

Cuando escucharon pasos supieron que tendrían que marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar. De ser encontrados no tenían ninguna excusa que justificara su presencia en ese lugar y si tomaban en cuenta lo que tenían en las manos la situación empeoraba. De no escapar la expulsión sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Escaparon por las tuberías. De haberse demorado algunos minutos más habrían sido descubiertos pero eso no era lo que a Uno le molestaba, había encontrado lo malo de aquel plan de estudios, el proyecto, este demandaba mucho tiempo y de no cumplir con cada una de sus entregas se arriesgaba a perder el año.

Hubiera sido muy sencillo romper el plan de estudios teniéndolo en las manos o modificarlo y nadie sabría la diferencia pero eso de nada habría servido. El plan de estudios fue aprobado por el director y enviado a la regional para una segunda aprobación y su inmediata aplicación. La única forma de evitar que su tiempo libre se volviera inexistente era interceptar al cartero que entregaría dicho proyecto y para ello debían actuar rápido pues la cuenta regresiva había iniciado.

Necesitaban de ayuda. Era el momento de un llamado a la guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Alianzas**

* * *

Si los agentes del sector V hubieran tenido la opción de elegir a otros compañeros lo hubieran hecho sin dudarlo. Los de la Otra Cuadra no eran sus personas favoritas, de hecho entraban fácilmente en la categoría de sus enemigos más odiados fácilmente pero en esa situación admitían que los necesitaban. La primera vez que intentaron modificar el reglamento escolar para perjudicarlos ellos fueron los primeros en saberlo e incluso trataron de detenerlos aunque fallaron en el intento. Su cercanía con los adultos les hacían pensar que en esa ocasión también dispusieran de información importante y ese era el único motivo por el que los aceptaran.

—Incluso ellos odian el tener que estudiar —comentó Abigail en cuanto pusieron el tema a discusión.

Ninguno pudo contra esa razón. Incluso los adultos detestaban el tener que trabajar demasiado y eso lo podían comprobar con sus profesores. No eran pocos los que se quedaban dormidos durante sus lecciones o los que faltaban a las mismas, menos los que se inventaban excusas para no asistir aunque era algo que no habían visto en sus padres.

Utilizaron una bola de papel para hacerles saber que estaban dispuestos a hacer una tregua. La sonrisa que mostraron en el momento en que leyeron la nota les hizo saber que habían hecho bien en no decírselo personalmente, ninguno de ellos quería lidiar con su actitud prepotente y al tener razón eso lo hacía mucho peor. Lo único que agradecían era el hecho de que no se habían hecho del rogar, Cinco había dicho que ese se debía a que les quedaba poco tiempo.

Ese día no se escaparon de clases a pesar de que las lecciones resultaron más aburridas de lo normal. Uno había ordenado observar a los profesores y estar pendientes de todo lo que hicieran. No tenían ningún motivo para creer que ellos estuvieran involucrados pero tampoco tenían motivos para confiar y al ser adultos eso los hacía considerarlos sus enemigos.

Cuatro no estaba seguro de si habían hecho algo fuera de lo normal, se había quedado dormido en cuanto la profesora comenzó a escribir en la pizarra y no despertó hasta que el timbre sonó dando fin a las lecciones, algo que ocurrió hasta que las clases finalizaron. Con Tres no fue muy diferente, ella no se quedó dormida pero sí llenó sus cuadernos con dibujos de simios arcoíris.

Al final del día se reunieron con los de la Otra Cuadra en la heladería. Enviaron un anuncio a los otros agentes para que pudieran insistir. Aquella situación no les gustaba en lo más mínimo pero tenían la satisfacción de no haberlos llevado hasta las instalaciones de los Chicos del Barrio.

Varias veces Uno negó ante aquella alianza, más veces fueron las que Cuatro intentó cancelarla pero cada vez que le recordaban todo lo que tenía que estudiar si cambiaban el plan escolar. Los de la Otra Cuadra no lo hacían más sencillo pues no perdían la oportunidad de provocarlos o recordarles que lo necesitaban.

—Esto apesta —se lamentó Cuatro mientras jugaba con la cuchara, lo único que lo detenía de lanzarle su helado a los de la Otra Cuadra era la mirada amenazante de Cinco y el hecho de que en verdad le gustaba el helado.

—Lo mismo digo, estoy tan molesto que casi no puedo comer —comentó Dos, el que hubiera terminado su tercera copa de helado le quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Lo mismo digo —comentaron los de la Otra Cuadra al unísono —. Este solo nos retrasara.

—Todos apestan, solo concéntrense en lo que importa —les regañó 86 logrando que los involucrados temblaran —. Si cambian ese plan me asegurare de que reprobar sea la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Tenemos robots que pueden servir para infiltrarse en los archivos —respondieron los de la Otra Cuadra de manera coordinada —. En dos días ese programa será aprobado y ya no habrá marcha atrás.

—¡Eso podría funcionar! —agregó Dos emocionado ante la idea de poder acceder ante la tecnología de los de la Otra Cuadra, no era el único.

—Nosotros seremos los únicos que podrán acceder a la tecnología de Padre.

—Creo que ustedes no lo entienden, están en nuestro terreno —les dijo 362, su voz no denotaba enojo pero el tono con el que hablaba denotaba autoridad.

Todas las armas de los agentes presentes en la heladería apuntaron a los de la Otra Cuadra provocando que las dudas que estos tenían se desvanecieran al instante. Hasta ese momento todos ellos habían estado deseosos de hacer algo en contra de ellos, tolerarlos había sido todo un desafío.

—Pero tenemos un corazón gentil y generoso por lo que estamos dispuestos a cederles por un tiempo limitado nuestra asombrosa, avanzada, moderna y destructiva tecnología.

Un gesto de mano de Rachel bastó para que todos los agentes guardaran sus armas y la reunión continuara. Las expresiones molestas no disminuyeron en ningún momento pero no se hicieron más intensas lo que podría considerarse un punto a favor de la tregua.

—Debemos robar el plan de estudios y modificarlo —ordenó Rachel.

—No es tan sencillo —agregaron los de la Otra Cuadra —. Ellos saben qué haremos algo, la Organización de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes Erradicados ha resguardado ese documento en su base secreta.

—¿Esos perdedores tienen una base secreta?

—¿Qué clase de villanos no la tiene?

—Entonces iremos a su base, lo robaremos y lo modificaremos, eso no cambia en nada nuestros planes.

Si los de la Otra Cuadra quisieron negarse no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Todos los Chicos del Barrio estaban de acuerdo con su líder y ellos eran mayoría. Sin más remedio sacaron los registros que habían obtenido a pesar de no ser del todo precisa y confiable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Héroe**

* * *

Rachel convocó una reunión secreta antes de iniciar la misión en conjunto con los de la Otra Cuadra. A esta solo asistieron los agentes en quienes más confiaba, por sus habilidades o por la lealtad que habían demostrado. Ella estaba dispuesta a mantener la prueba, no confiaba en los de la Otra Cuadra pero sabía que tenían tanto para perder como ellos pero no estaba segura de cuanto durara la tregua, podrían ser solo segundos después de haber concluido el plan o podrían ser días, no había manera de saberlo y ella no estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo por las malas.

Organizó dos grupos, uno que se encargaría de vigilar a los de la Otra Cuadra sin que estos estuvieran conscientes de ello, tenían órdenes de atacar en caso de que caso de que notaran algo sospecho, algo que deberían hacer únicamente en caso de que estuvieran absolutamente seguros o que no tuvieran otra opción. Había mucho en juego, cualquier error por más pequeño que fuera podría terminar con catastróficas consecuencias.

—Conocemos a esos tontos de la Otra Cuadra, antes de que intenten hacer algo lo sabremos —respondió Nigel, la forma en que sostenía los dedos frente a su rostro le daba un aspecto pensativo.

—Confío en que lo hagan, manténganme al tanto de todo lo que hagan. Y recuerden, total discreción.

—Mi segundo nombre es discreción —comentó Wallabee , la forma en que se señalaba denotaba seguridad.

—A nadie le importa el pésimo gustó de tus padres para elegir nombres, solo no lo arruines —le dijo Fanny con un tono amenazante —. Sabemos que los de la otra Cuadra son tontos pero no abusen de su suerte.

Ambos grupos estuvieron presentes en el momento en que se elaboró el nuevo plan de estudio, les había dado instrucciones de que se mantuvieron separados, no quería levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Los de la Otra Cuadra también lo estuvieron, Rachel sabía que dejarlos fuera solo ocasionaría más problemas y haría más evidente sus sospechas. A los Chicos del Barrio les convenía que ellos creyeran que la tregua era completa y que confiaban completamente en ellos.

Hubo muchas propuestas. Varios agentes querían hacer del nuevo plan lo que les habían prometido e incluso hacer del recreo una asignatura pero tuvo que rechazar la mayoría. Rachel no podía negar que muchas de esas propuestas fueran buenas e incluso podrían hacer un poco divertido el ir a clases pero sabía que sería sospechoso, el solo hecho de cambiar un reglamento que debían haber leído en muchas ocasiones era peligroso pero confiaba en que si no levantaban sospechas no habría ningún motivo por el que tuvieran que rechazar el plan.

—Podríamos incluir una clase de cuidado de simios arcoíris —comentó Kuki emocionada.

Las reacciones no tardaron en hacerse esperar. La mayoría de las chicas estaban de acuerdo, las que habían llevado a sus simios arcoíris los levantaron a modo de apoyo. Incluso los de la Otra Cuadra mostraron su apoyo, un poco molestos al coincidir con sus enemigos. Los chicos se mostraron molestos ante aquella idea, algunos incluso mostraron desagrado.

—Eso sería peor tortura que la tarea —se quejó Wallabee.

Kuki y Fanny le dedicaron una mirada molesta. Cuatro no retiró sus palabras pero cualquiera que lo viera con atención habría notado como lo había afectado el enojo de las dos agentes, la forma en que temblaba lo delataba. Ninguno de los chicos quiso imitar a Wallabee.

—Aunque no me parece una mala idea no se puede incluir, sería como escribir que fuimos nosotros los que modificamos el plan de estudios.

Lo que parecía ser una tarea sencilla les tomó mucho tiempo, inclusive horas. Algunos no querían ceder en sus peticiones, insistían en que se trataba de una oportunidad única y estaban convencidos de que se trataba de una buena idea. Rachel tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para poder llevar esta tarea hasta el final y poder hacerlo de una manera en que todos estuvieran satisfechos.

Las propuestas de los de la Otra Cuadra no fueron difíciles de ignorar. En lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo era en que la cantidad de tareas debían ser disminuidas considerablemente pero ellos querían que un grupo reducido de estudiantes tuviera ciertos privilegios, siendo ellos obviamente parte del mismo. No lo dijeron pero los agentes de los Chicos del Barrio sabían que les sería imposible formar parte de ese grupo selectivo.

—No sería sospechoso —insistieron los de la Otra Cuadra —, y tampoco difícil de lograr, basta con cumplir con las tareas.

—No nos conviene —comentó Patton sin disimular lo mucho que le desagradaba aquella situación, no hizo falta exponer en voz alta los motivos.

La mayoría sabía que de aprobarse un plan como ese no habría mucha diferencia, los Chicos del Barrio faltaban muchas veces a clases para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones, de agregarse esa regla podrían seguir faltando a clases pero perderían muchos puntos en tarea, a ninguno de ellos les convenía estar castigado. Ninguno dudaba que los de la Otra Cuadra tampoco tuvieran deseos de invertir su tiempo libre en hacer tareas pero sabían que utilizarían otras alternativas para aparentar ser alumnos responsables, varias veces en el pasado habían intentado robarles la tarea y no todos fueron intentos fallidos.

En cuanto terminaron, el segundo grupo se dirigieron a la prisión del Ártico y buscaron al Presidente Vitalicio de Cuarto Grado, aún conservaba su puesto por lo que podría brindarle los sellos que requerían para hacer el intercambio. Los de la Otra Cuadra no fueron incluidos y ninguno de ellos se quejó, habían estado allí en calidad de prisioneros así que parecía razonable el que no quisieran regresar.

—¿Por qué debería firmar? —preguntó el prisionero sin apartar su mirada de la baraja de cartas.

—Porque de lo contrario tendrás que lidiar con todo ese estudio y mis puños que pueden ser muy convincentes —le dijo Fanny mientras le mostraba su puño amenazante.

—Solo era curiosidad.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, la curiosidad mató al gato —agregó Fanny con acidez.

—Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama —comentó el Presidente Vitalicio de Cuarto Grado de manera burlona.

Fanny no respondió, se limitó a dedicarle una de sus miradas más amenazantes. Esa mirada bastó para intimidar al niño frente a ella. No volvió a agregar nada, su rostro denotaba que planeaba una venganza pero también la impotencia que le provocaba el estar encerrado en ese lugar.

En cuanto 86 obtuvo los sellos necesarios dejó la prisión. Para ella y para muchos de los agentes, el Presidente Vitalicio de Cuarto Grado era una de los enemigos más despreciables. Si bien no había sido el que más problemas le había causado a la organización y no era realmente peligroso si se comparaba con Padre, ninguno le perdonaba el haber utilizado a los Chicos del Barrio para lograr sus ruines propósitos. Para Fanny lo más vergonzoso era el hecho de que los de la Otra Cuadra habían tenido razón cuando intento detenerlos, lo único que la consolaba era saber que no tuve que admitir su error frente a esos niños que consideraba tan repelentes.

No le entregó el documento a los de la Otra Cuadra a pesar de que ellos se lo pidieron. En cuanto les mostró su puño ellos dejaron de insistir. No tenían sus robots cerca, una de las condiciones de los Chicos del Barrio había sido que los robots se usarían únicamente cuando realizaron el intercambio del plan escolar. Ellos se habían quejado e incluso intentaron apelar a la confianza que debía existir en un equipo pero tuvieron que callar al notar la reacción de los Chicos del Barrio, estando en territorio enemigo y rodeados de agentes dispuestos a hacerles daño.

—Antes de que inicie la operación hay algo que deben saber, esta misión es de gran importancia para todos nosotros. Los adultos nos declararon la guerra con este plan, quisieron robarnos nuestro tiempo libre pero nosotros le demostraremos de qué estamos hechos, que podemos trabajar juntos si es por un objetivo en común pero principalmente que somos héroes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Trabajo en equipo**

* * *

Uno nunca creyó que la Organización de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes Erradicados llegara a representar una verdadera amenaza. Eran molestos, no lo podía negar pero usualmente se limitaban a quejarse o a sugerir medidas que nadie seguiría. Sentían un desagrado por los niños tan grande como muchos de los adultos a los que se enfrentaban y hablaban de sí mismos como los héroes que convertirían a los niños en jóvenes responsables pero comparados a los otros villanos dejaban mucho que desear, la única excepción era Excuseitor.

Tampoco imaginó que llegara a trabajar con Los de la Otra Cuadra. No era la primera vez que hacían una tregua con los villanos, en el pasado tuvieron que hacerlo para poder desayunar con cereal de los Simios Arcoíris pero no se trataba de algo que quisiera repetir con frecuencia y menos con un grupo al que consideraba tan desagradable, el sentimiento era mutuo. Ellos representaban todo lo contrario a los ideales de los Chicos de Barrio y sus caprichos los habían hecho pasar malos momentos.

Los de la Otra Cuadra se encargaron de desactivar el sistema de seguridad. De haberse tratado de otras circunstancias Nigel se hubiera preguntado hasta qué punto Padre estaría involucrado, no sería la primera vez que intervenía para que sus horas de estudio aumentaran considerablemente o hacer del plan de estudio más estricto pero esa no era la ocasión, Rachel le había encargado vigilarlos y sabía que ellos podrían aprovechar cualquier distracción, por más pequeña que fuera, para sabotear la misión o para inculparlos.

—Con esto debe ser suficiente —dijeron los Chicos de la Otra Cuadra al unísono —, pero hay maestros en el salón y debemos crear una distracción.

—¿Por qué no usan uno de sus robots? —preguntó Cuatro de manera acusadora —, eso llamaría la atención.

—Padre no puede saber que estamos involucrados en esto, si descubren que estamos tras el plan escolar nada podremos hacer para evitarlo.

—Cuatro y Tres, busquen a otros agentes y saboteen la cocina —les ordenó Uno —, hagan mucho desorden y ruido, esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para cambiar el menú.

—¿Podemos incluir pastelillos con chispas de colores en el menú? —preguntó Kuki emocionada.

Nigel respondió con un gesto de cabeza. Aunque no lo había dicho para Los de la Otra Cuadra, Dos y Cinco quedó claro el motivo por el que solo había enviado a dos integrantes del sector V, Uno no estaba dispuesto a disminuir de manera considerable la vigilancia. Los de la Otra Cuadra no disimularon la molestia que les producía esa vigilancia pero ninguno agregó nada más, desde el momento en que consideraron pedirle ayuda a los Chicos del Barrio habían estado en una constante batalla contra su orgullo.

Permanecieron callados hasta que pudieron escuchar la señal de Cuatro. Pasaron pocos minutos que le resultaron eternos antes de que se pudiera oír el sonido de cientos de platos romperse y las alarmas de emergencia. Tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de un armario cuando escucharon pasos acercarse, ninguno había previsto que los profesores pasaran por esa zona o que temieran una invasión. Fue una situación incómoda, el tener que compartir un espacio tan pequeño les resultaba odioso pero la idea de ser atrapado era peor.

Salieron de manera atropellada cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había nadie. Los de La Otra Cuadra volvieron a revisar el sistema de seguridad comprobando que el área se encontraba despejada. Ninguno expresó con palabras el desagrado que sus rostros reflejaron. Los primeros en avanzar fueron los de la Otra Cuadra quienes aseguraban conocer el camino, no resultaba extraño el que les hubieran revelado esa información o que ellos mismos la hubieran descubierto al espiar una de las reuniones de Padre con la Organización de Padres y Maestros de Jóvenes Erradicados.

Dos conectó la computadora que Rachel le había dado antes de la misión en el armario. Dicho aparato fue usado por el grupo de científicos que se encontraba en la base Lunar para poder acceder al plan estudiantil. Esa fue la segunda ocasión en que tuvieron que separarse, Uno, Cinco y los de La Otra Cuadra se dirigieron a la entrada, dispuestos a atacar de ser necesario y evitar que interrumpieran el cambio del plan escolar.

—Sería más sencillo si se separan…

—Solo lo haremos de ser necesario…

Escucharon unos pasos cerca, de adultos, supusieron por el sonido. Y aunque estaban listos para atacar lo único que necesitaron fue de un pequeño explosivo en los pasillos y dejar que los rociadores se encargaron del resto.

—¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no fume? Es que va a llegar el día en que queme la escuela —escucharon al director quejarse mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Salieron de su escondite en el momento en que los rociadores automáticos se apagaran. Mientras que Dos se encargaba de intercambiar los planes de estudio los demás se encargaban de borrar las evidencias de su presencia en aquel lugar.

La tregua terminó cuando cada uno se marchó a su casa. Ese día no hubo ningún ataque pero el siguiente sí, usando un robot los de la Otra Cuadra iniciaron un ataque a los del sector V.


End file.
